1. Field
One or more exemplary embodiments relate to an organic/inorganic composite electrolyte, an electrode-electrolyte assembly and a lithium secondary battery including the organic/inorganic composite electrolyte, and a manufacturing method of the electrode-electrolyte assembly.
2. Description of the Related Art
Lithium secondary batteries may be used as a main power for portable devices as high performance batteries having the highest energy densities. Lithium secondary batteries may be used as power sources for, for example, eco-friendly electric vehicles and energy storage devices for new and renewable energies.